ruby_redfortfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Redfort
Ruby Redfort is the main character in the Ruby Redfort book series. She is an agent of Spectrum 8 ( although she does some work for Spectrum Sea Division in Ruby Redfort: Take Your Last Breath) .Ruby lives with her parents Brant and Sabina Redfort in Green-Wood House, designed by world-famous Arno Fredrickson. Due to Spectrum's sworn secrecy, they do not know that she is working for the agency or the existence of Spectrum (nor does anyone else but Ruby's best friend Clancy Crew). Personality Ruby is extremely intelligent; when somebody asked her why she wasn't at school she said, "They have run out of things to teach me". She is shown to be an excellent code-breaker, and has been since a young age: in Ruby Redfort, Take Your Last Breath it is revealed that she decoded a complicated code on the back of a Choco Puffles box at age four. Though she is good at keeping secrets, her best friend Clancy Crew is someone she cannot keep anything away from, and so he finds out about Spectrum despite her best efforts. Ruby is not messy but spreads her stuff out while working,Ruby Redfort, Look Into My Eyes, Chapter 1 and her room is often untidy because of this. Ruby is mentioned to be claustrophobic and is slightly nyctophobic (afraid of the darkness). Throughout the series, she starts to lose the fear of death as she experiences more and more near-death encounters which ultimately puts her in more danger of dying. Hitch and a few other agents become worried about this and Ruby is sent to a psychologist- though having no lasting impact on her lack of fear. Ruby is very popular and people feel a strong need to like her,Ruby Redfort, Look Into My Eyes, Chapter 1 but she does not intentionally seek popularity. Appearance *At first Ruby looks very ordinary until you look a little longer. *Small, doll-like teeth. *Wears contacts (sometimes) but prefers to wear red glasses. *Her eyes are different shades of green. *She is small for her age.Ruby Redfort, Look Into My Eyes, Chapter 1 *Ruby's hair is dark brown and she has a side parting across her right eye which is always secured with a barrette that usually has a fly on it. Attire *Ruby usually wears a t-shirt with an interesting number (1729), a somewhat hostile word like bozo ''or a statement such as 'shut your cake hole, excuse me while I yawn, bored beyond belief 'or 'keep it zipped'- much to her mother's disapproval. *She also likes to wear jeans. *She likes to wear her well-worn Yellow Stripe sneakers. *Her style is innate and different, although not many people enjoy her t-shirts or clothes. *Ruby likes second-hand clothes. **'Ruby's T-Shirts:' *** keep it zipped *** bored beyond belief *** help is at hand *** in deep trouble *** a bozo says what *** honk if you're happy, hoot if you're not, toot if you couldn't care less *** Let them eat cake *** Bozo *** Wake me if things get interesting *** excuse me while I yawn *** Trust me , I'm a doctor *** could you repeat that-I wasn't actually listening *** What are you looking at, duhbrain? Interests Ruby enjoys writing in her yellow notebooks, which she has been doing since the age of 4.Ruby Redfort, Look Into My Eyes, Chapter 1 She also enjoys making up rules, which she keeps in a small magenta notebook with the word 'rules' across the front. Over the years she has written about 81 rules, but only 47 are mentioned in the books. She has over 625 yellow notebooks. She keeps 624 of them under the floorboards and the other in the door frame. In them she writes about interesting things she has seen or heard. She also owns a pea-green notebook, in which she records her survival skills ( Ruby Redfort: Catch Your Death.) Ruby has many telephones disguised as interesting things, which she mostly bought from yard sales. Some examples are her donut phone (the first phone she got, when she was about 5), shell phone, and squirrel with a tuxedo phone (her most recently acquired). When picking up a call she will say something like "Redforts cleanery, get your clothes nice and clean without taking too long or Brandy's Hair Salon, hair today, gone tomorrow. She likes to drink fruit juices from Cherry Cup ( the Twinford juice bar) and banana milk. Ruby and her friends often stop for a waffle or plate of French toast and a milkshake on the way to school. She also likes to eat donuts from Double Donut Diner. Agent Blacker often shares jelly doughnuts with her. Her mother, Sabina Redfort, is always trying to get her to eat "healthy food" to grow taller but Ruby thinks it's just a load of disgusting rubbish and she gives it to Bug, her loving Husky. Ruby watches a lot of TV; her and Clancy's favorite TV show is Crazy Cops.Ruby Redfort, Look Into My Eyes, Chapter 2 Despite the dumb title, it is a great show according to Clancy and Ruby.She particularly likes detective shows, but also enjoys crime and horror shows. She also watches nearly every other type of TV show. Clancy and Ruby have a secret tree located at the parting point between their streets; in it they post coded messages usually folded into an origami animal so they will know if someone found and read the message.Of course, they do take it into account that no one probably knows their code, but: There is more to learn than you could ever know ( RULE 5). Biography When Ruby was two years old, she spotted a woman climbing over her neighbour Mr Pinkerton's fence, while a man distracted Mr Pinkerton. When the woman returned with her basket looking like it was moving she realised something was wrong. Ruby tried to tell her parents but, being only 2 years old, couldn't get them to understand. It turned out later that Mr Pinkerton's dog had been stolen. Ruby decided to become a detective on that day.Ruby Redfort, Look Into My Eyes, Prologue 1 She also found a small tin badge embossed with a fly on the ground, which became her lucky charm. Ruby won the Junior Code-Cracking Championships at the age of seven. When she was eight she entered the Junior Code-Creator contest. The judges couldn't crack her code and sent it to Harvard University. When the professors solved her code, they offered her a place at the university, but she said she did not want to be a "geek freak" and turned the place down.Ruby Redfort, Look Into My Eyes, Prologue 2 When Ruby was thirteen, she got a coded phone call. She followed the clues to a location and ended up in a secret agency: Spectrum. She started working there as a codebreaker on the Fools' Gold Gang case, but was fired after about a month. However, after saving the Jade Buddha of Khotan from the Count von Viscount, LB, the head of Spectrum, decided to recruit her as a proper agent. Ruby was then sent on dive camp in Hawaii, where she learned to scuba dive and free dive. Trivia *Ruby has very bad eyesight and has to wear glasses or contact lenses otherwise life is a "just a blur". However, she does not like wearing contact lenses as she feels they always fall out at the wrong time. *Ruby's "morning drink" is one third grapefruit, one third cranberry and one third peach, with a straw.Ruby Redfort, Look Into My Eyes, Chapter 6 *Ruby likes the smell of roses, since she uses Oriental Rose perfume and Wildrose shampoo. *She likes milk only when flavored with strawberry, chocolate, or her particular favorite-banana. *In the third book, Catch Your Death, she is given Bradley Baker's sneakers, which although look like 'little kids sneakers', are super comfy and have suckers on the soles to make vertical climbing easier. She discovers the feature when climbing Wolf Paw Mountain to rescue her best friend, Clancy Crew. *Ruby's closest friends are Clancy Crew, Del Lasco, Elliot Finch, Red Monroe and Mouse Huxtable, and her enemies are Vapona ( Bugwart) Begwell and her simpering sidekick Gemma Melamare. Gallery Rubyredfortsroom.jpg|Ruby's bedroom as shown on the the website yellow stripe.PNG|Yellow Stripe Sneakers t shirt.PNG|Ruby Redfort's T-Shirt References Category:Spectrum agents Category:Characters Category:Twinford Junior High attendants Category:Chess players Category:Redfort Household